1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automatic code generation, and more particularly to an autonomic mechanism provided to automate reliability, availability and serviceability (RAS) code generation and removal to improve quality assurance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With software systems becoming more complex and the globalization of a development force, existing software development disciplines need even more serious enforcement to ensure proper operation across distributed networks and different operating platforms. For example, Reliability, Availability and Serviceability (RAS) functional source code inside a software program needs to be enforced more strictly to ensure consistency. However, as with the documentation for software systems, developers are typically not interested in writing RAS source code due to its tedious and repetitive nature. Further, adding additional code segments, e.g., inserting comments inside the source code, sometimes complicates the algorithm or generates a misleading trace when the algorithm itself is modified, but the RAS code or comment does not reflect the program changes.
Therefore, a need exists for consistent generation of RAS code for software programs.